Carpal tunnel syndrome is a condition of the hand caused by direct compression, bruising and swelling of the synovial membranes, tendons and nerves of the carpal tunnel region, and by any condition that reduces the available space in the carpal tunnel.
Prolonged compression of the inner wrist from many consecutive hours of resting the wrist on hard or irregular surfaces can lead to over-compression of the carpal tunnel and its median and ulnar nerves. In addition, excessive flexion of the wrist and fingers, such as repetitive and forceful grasping of the hands and repetitive bending of the wrist, are common causes of carpal tunnel syndrome. Carpal tunnel syndrome can also be caused from injury or trauma such as blunt contusions, wrist bone dislocations and fractures which compromise the carpal tunnel, thereby resulting in pressure on the median nerve.
Common symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome include pain and numbness of the hand and fingers. These symptoms are worsened by the confined nature of the carpal tunnel itself being bounded by carpal bones at its dorsal aspect and by dense fibrous tissue of the transverse carpal ligament at its volar aspect leaving little room for the delicate carpal nerves.
Treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome varies according to the severity of the condition. Severe conditions usually require hand surgery to sever the transverse carpal ligament. For less severe cases, the use of a splint, which immobilizes the wrist, is sometimes effective, often in combination with anti-inflammatory medication. Such treatments are generally expensive, painful and may reduce the patient's ability to use the affected hand.